marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Darklyte (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cult leader | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Mike Friedrich; Sal Buscema | First = Marvel Spotlight #23 | Death = Marvel Spotlight #23 | HistoryText = Father Darklyte was first encountered when he ambushed Daimon Hellstrom in his St. Louis apartment. When asked who he was and what he wanted, Father Darklyte answered with several nonsensical contradictions and then said that maybe he was there to kill Daimon. Darklyte then used his lantern to create Trog, a large powerful caveman armed with a club. Hellstrom battled the creature until it dissipated into nothingness, after this Darklyte made some more contradictory statements and he too faded away. Puzzled by the whole ordeal and convinced that it had something to do with the Legion of Nihilists, he, Katherine Reynolds and Byron Hyatt all visited the old mansion where he had last encountered the Legion. Indeed, Darklyte appeared and again attacked Hellstrom, this time conjuring a large griffin from his lantern. The griffin attacked and apparently killed Reynolds before Hellstrom could protect her, the creature then turned its attention to Hellstrom himself and carried him aloft while the Son of Satan had dropped his trident below on the ground. Hellstrom, however, managed to channel all of his strength and snapped the creature's neck. He survived the fall by landing in a nearby tree. When Hyatt claimed that Reynolds was dead, Darklyte scoffed at the idea of life and death and created eight seemingly fully alive forms of Katherine and vanished once again. Hellstrom was convinced that Reynolds soul was reincarnated in one of the copies and he thus incarcerated the rest, along with her original body, using his soulfire. Hellstrom used his trident to trace Darklyte's energy to a cavern where he was leading a sacrificial ritual with his followers, the Legion of Nihilists. Darklyte used the soul of one of his followers to re-power his lantern. After witnessing this, Hellstrom came out of the shadows and attacked the madman, trying to appeal to the sense of reason of his followers. Darklyte used his lantern to create an angel with a flaming sword to oppose the Son of Satan, but when Hellstrom blasted it with his soulfire it was revealed to actually be a demon in disguise as it died. He next blasted Darklyte with his soulfire, who merely laughed it off. Enraged, Hellstrom released the full power of his darksoul and incarcerated everyone in the cavern, with the exception of one member who was shielded by Hellstrom's own body. Father Darklyte appeared destroyed in the blast as well, leaving only his robe and lantern behind. The lantern smashed as it hit the ground, releasing a pile of insects . | Powers = * Father Darklyte was able to siphon the souls of others into his lantern. He used this energy to create a variety of life-like beings which served his will. Some of the forms he created include: a large caveman, a griffin, duplicates of Katherine Reynolds, and a demon disguised as an angel. * He proved somewhat immune to the soulfire of the Son of Satan, and possessed the ability to teleport. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Lantern. * Father Darklyte led the Legion of Nihilists, a group dressed in ancient Roman warrior garb and wielding swords. He would not hesitate to sacrifice any or all of his followers for his cause and frequently requesting living sacrifices from his followers in order to re-power his lantern. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/fathdark.htm }}